


For You

by ashen_key



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Oral, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant doesn't spend a lot of time in his apartment. Too busy. He doesn't tend to bring people over, either. He gets some leave, he usually just wants to fall back on his bed and not think. </p>
<p>Except this time, there is Melinda May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/): The Ides of Porn. Prompt: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Grant Ward/Melinda May, _submission, trust, appreciation, obey, femdom, apartment, mouth,_

Grant doesn't spend a lot of time in his apartment. Too busy. He doesn't tend to bring people over, either. Too -- well, a whole host of other personal tics and preferences there. He gets some leave, he usually just wants to fall back on his bed and not think. 

“Don't move,” Melinda says, and he breathes out a laugh. He's sprawled out over his own bed, naked under her. She's straddling him, wearing just an unbuttoned shirt and a faintly pleased expression. He can feel the heat of her as she rests against him, and there is no way on god's green earth he can remain perfectly still. His dick certainly has other ideas. 

“Within reason?” is what he actually says. She tilts her head a little, and shifts her hips. Just slightly. Subtly. The subtlest of rocking motions against his groin, and his breath strangles in his throat anyway. 

Melinda hums at him, pressing a finger against his mouth. “You can speak,” she clarifies, sliding her finger down lightly over his throat to his clavicle. “But don't move until I say.”

“Yes ma'am,” he says, voice husky as she licks the dip at the base of his throat. 

Melinda is quietly, happily thorough as she works her way down his body; running her blunt nails lightly down his skin, licking and sucking her way down his torso. She lingers over his abs and yes, yes, he's glad she's appreciative, he's glad that she approves, and when she laughs softly, her breath is warm against skin that is rapidly cooling in the absence of her mouth. His muscles can't help but tighten as he groans, but he manages not to arch under her. His hips stay down, stay still, even as his breathing is increasingly ragged and uneven. His hips stay down even as she takes the head of his cock into her mouth, but, **god** that took self-control. 

She told him not to move, so he can't look down, can't watch, he can only shut his eyes and breathe. Force himself to keep that edge between submitting entirely to the cleverness of her mouth and fingers, and keeping the awareness needed to obey her request. 

“ _Melinda_ , Melinda-”

All his begging achieves is her being even more deliberate than before. The whole world has narrowed down to Melinda and the frantic desire beating in his body. 

“Move,” she says, and he jerks up in her hands, relief and release leaving him shaking. There is the soft sound of Melinda's laugh, and she stretches out next to him, curling her body around his and running her fingers through his hair as he comes back to himself. 

“I am,” he manages, once his breathing is back under his own will-power, “ _definitely_ cooking for you.”

“You cook for us on the Bus,” Melinda points out, although there is a thread of distinct pleasure in her voice.

“Mm, my kitchen's better. And,” he adds, moving to kiss her, “it's just for you.”

She smiles against his mouth, and kisses him back. “Sounds...nice.” She says the word like she's not used to saying it much, and is enjoying trying it out again. 

Grant grins at her. “Good. But first...” He takes her closest hand, and kisses her palm. Then he kisses her wrist, twisting his body and moving down the bed to kiss her waist. He glances up with raised eyebrows just in time to catch her smirking. It's permission in Melinda-speak. As her hand moves back to his hair, he keeps kissing down her body until he reaches the juncture of her legs to offer up his appreciation.


End file.
